wirtualnepanstwofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Aleksy Logig
Aleksy Logig - '''polityk w wirtualnym państwie, do WP dołączył 2013-09-09, o godzinie 17:00. Znany był z multikonciarstwa jednego z największych w historii gry, charakterystycznego poczucia humoru i świetnych artykułów. Historia '''Aleksy Logig Początki Aleksego tym kontem nie były szczególnie imponujące. Pisał raczej krótkie, mało znaczące komentarze niepoparte argumentami. Swoim drugim kontem - Kokamanem okatachakim - przeprowadził ze sobą wywiad, i udawał nacjonalistę. Z wywiadu można było wywnioskować, że jest politykiem dość wyrywczym i wybuchowym (co zresztą zostało powiedziane przez jednego z czytelników gazety "Blog Wywiadów" w której został przeprowadzony wywiad), głosującym i szczerze popierającym Polską Partię Nacjonalistów, a także przewodniczącego Partii Republikańskiej - Marka Ziemiana. w rzeczywistości był konserwatywnym liberałem, nie chcącym nawet zalegalizowania narkotyków miękkich. Przełomowym wydarzeniem dla Aleksego było zbanowanie jego kilku kont. Wtedy to Aleksy z lekka się uaktywnił, i regularnie pojawiał się w grze. Jednak nadal nie był głównym kontem (którym to był Centrum Czentrum). Dopiero po zbanowaniu Centruma, i po krótkiej przerwie, wrócił niedaleko przed Halloween do gry, po tym, jak był aktywny w Tylko Władzy. Dał się poznać jako normalny merytoryczny gracz. Nadal był w upadającym Centrum Wolności zarządzanym już przez Macieja Sliza. CWO miało wynik w wyborach około 2 procent głosów. Akurat wtedy powstawał ruch panprawicowy kierowany przez partię Koliber - miało się włączyć do Kolibra Frakcja Rewolucyjna przewodzona przez Thomasa Bernharda i właśnie CWO i wiele bezpartyjnych osób o poglądach prawicowych lub liberalnych. Jak Aleksy był już we Frakcji Konserwatywno-Liberalnej, postanowił uaktywnić swoją gazetę - Ziemianizm Powszechny. Z początku zajmowała się ona "wielbieniem" gracza Marka Ziemiana, ale później zmieniła swój styl. Po odejściu z FKL, z racji swojej małej pozycji w partii, założył Partię Neoliberalizmu Gospodarczego. W tym czasie jego poglądy się zliberalizowały i otworzyły na Chicagowską Szkołę Ekonomii. Dał się poznać wtedy jako gracz z dużym poczuciem humoru, pisał abstrakcyjne artykuły, jednocześnie orientując się w ekonomii i polityce. Z przeciętnego gracza wyrósł prawdziwy wilk salonu prasowego. Aleksy związał się w koalicję z Partią Miecza i Stali kierowaną wtedy przez Teigenesa Unhjemsona. Koalicja była bardzo popularna. W przypadku wygranej przez PMiS, Logig byłby ministrem gospodarki. Na temat koalicji została stworzona piosenka przez Teignesa Unhjemsona, pt. "Miecz i Stal", którą obecnie można znaleźć w portalu "Tekstowo". Niestety, multikonta zawsze wychodzą na jaw. Aleksy został zbanowany. Dla społeczności był to szok. Co prawda kiedyś go o to podejrzewali, ale przy jego zmianie nie pamiętali o tajemniczej przeszłości z CWO. Niektórzy domyślni utożsamiali go z graczem Centrum Czentrum, co było prawdą. Aleksy Logigg Aleksy, prosząc o zmianę hasła, nie dostał e-mailu z hasłem od Administracji WP. W związku z tym był zmuszony przez sytuację do założenia nowego konta - Aleksy Logigg. Do najważniejszych inicjatyw Logigga, było utworzenie wolnościowych karetek pogotowia, powstałych na bazie zdarzenia losowego "strajk karetek pogotowia". To konto było używane jako pierwsze przez krótki czas, bo przez okres około dwóch tygodni. Kokaman okatachaki Kokaman okatachaki, to pierwsze regularnie używane konto Aleksego. Kojarzone było przede wszystkim z dość spamerską partią centrum wolności, której był założycielem. W zamiarze miała ona jednoczyć wolnościowców, od anarchokomunistów, po konserwatystów, ale w praktyce byli tam tylko konserwatywni liberałowie (i jeden nacjonalista - Andrzej Jarmark). Pisał głównie krótkie, często zaczynające się małą literą i zawierające dużą ilość emotikonów komentarze. Z początku dołączył do Kolibra, jednak po dość krótkiej, bezowocnej współpracy, założył wspomnianą już wiele razy w tym artykule partię centrum wolności. Był krytykowany przez wiele osób, najbardziej przez Jarosława Michnika. Podczas gry Kokamanem, Aleksy obeznał się z klimatem gry i poziomem dyskusji, mimo, iż sam go z początku nie przedstawiał. Aggni Dostojewskio Konto Aleksego, założone, aby dołączyło i nabijało głosy dla centrum wolności. Nie miało znaczącego wpływu na przebieg gry. Aleksy używał go jako generator pieniędzy - Aggni niemal codziennie przesyłał Kokamanowi 500 PLV, co było ówczesnym limitem. Zbanowany w tym samym czasie co Kokaman. Krass Mauron konto założone przez Aleksego jako zabezpieczenie. Był stworzony z innego, w ogóle nie używanego IP. Był z Logigiem w FKL i Partii Neoliberalizmu Gospodarczego. Odkryty w tym samym czasie co Logig. Brał dość aktywny udział w kampanii wyborczej Partii Miecza i Stali. Centrum Czentrum Polityk o poglądach konserwatywno liberalnych, konto Aleksego Logiga. Wtedy po raz pierwszy Aleksy dyskutował na prawdziwym poziomie, tak jak inni bardzo znaczący gracze. Centrum był w (ironia losu) centrum wolności, i po przejęciu go przez Macieja Sliza uaktywnił się. Przez niektórych traktowanych (słusznie) dość dziecinnie. Mimo to było to pierwsze poważne konto Aleksego. Jako pierwsze konto Aleksego był merytorycznym posłem, mającym coś konkretnego do powiedzenia, i uzasadniający swoje wypowiedzi konkretnymi argumentami. Odkryty jednak przez kilka osób, że jest Kokamanem (jednakże nie było na to dowodów; a w zasadzie były, tylko zobaczono je później), m. in przez Artura Moskwę i Thomasa Bernarda Patryk Miał Mało znaczące multi Aleksego, założyciel partii Socjal Libertarianizm Pinohetyczny. Dość szybko zbanowany przez Administrację - jednak nikt się wtedy nie dowiedział, że to multi Aleksego. Co dla Aleksego było zaskoczeniem, partia Patryka zyskała poparcie wśród liberałów i libertarian. Trudno opisać poglądy jakie miał reprezentować - przez Logiga miał być użyty tak po prostu dla zabawy. komin niepospolity Miał zarabiać dużo pieniędzy dla Kokamana, ze względu na to, że miał założyć firmę. Niestety - firma zbankrutowała, a sam komin musiał ją usunąć. Ze względu na to, że komin zbankrutował, nie przesyłał pieniędzy Kokamanowi, dzięki czemu uniknął wykrycia. Działał aż do zbanowania Logiga. Komin dawał komentarze na Hyde Parku mniej więcej raz na miesiąc, w pewnym okresie więcej. Był podejrzewany o bycie multi Gerwazego Klucznika, jak i Sofla, dlatego nie przyjęty został do Zgromadzenia na Rzecz Republiki. Miał być szpiegiem Logiga w tejże partii. Zamiast tego poszedł do spamerskiej Kondygnacji, w której przesiadywał do końca swojego żywota. Wśród niektórych jego nietypowy nick bawił rozbawienie, dzięki czemu komin zdobył nawet gwiazdkę popularności. Marian von Liberalis Marian dołączył do WP miesiąc po zbanowaniu Logiga. Jarosław Michnik od razu domyślił się, że to Logig, jednak jego opinia nie była popularna wśród graczy, raczej była uważana za kolejne jego urojenie, bo Jarosław we wszystkim widział Logiga, którego swego czasu nie lubił. Bardzo dobrze zaczął. Dał się poznać jako merytoryczny gracz, i szybko zyskał zaufanie niektórych osób. Jednak na początku przez kłótnie polityczne z Johnem Szczerbiakiem (z którym kłócił się też Logig), był przez niektórych uznawany jako burzliwy. Poza tym znalazł dużo błędów w grze, i je wykorzystywał, dlatego na początku gry był często krytykowany przez Łukasza Nazarko, jako że skomentował forum jego partii. Ostatecznie Marian pokazał bugi administracji, która naprawiła niestety tylko część błędów. Dalej można było wykorzystywać niektóre błędy. Nie cierpiał się z Johnem Szczerbiakiem. Posądzał go o multikonciarstwo, za co poszedł do więzienia na tydzień. Wyszedł dopiero o 4-5 nad ranem po sylwestrze. Napisał program dla partii Prawica Chadecka, a po kłótni z przewodniczącym - Patrykiem Tabiszem - założył własną partię, najbardziej merytoryczną, jaką założył Aleksy - Zachowawczy Liberalizm. Przez konsekwentną pracę, zdobywała ona grono zwolenników i członków partii. Marian von Liberalis mimo, iż był bardzo merytoryczny, nie miał szczęścia co do rządowych posad. Logig był dwa razy Sędzią, natomiast Liberalis tylko raz był Ministrem Finansów, i to wyjątkowo nieudanym. Im dłużej grał, tym miał krótsze i mniej obfite komentarze, mniej chęci do gry. A ukoronowaniem tego było właśnie ministrowanie. Wtedy Liberalis był już w Wolności i Niepodległości. Nie zagrzewał tam długo miejsca. Postanowił odejść. Po jakimś czasie, Liberalis postanowił pokazać piosenkę, którą dodał na tekstowo, tyle, że... Miała tyyuł "Miecz i Stal" i była ona piosenką koalicyjną PNG i PMiS. Wcześniej już kilka jeszcze osób coś podejrzewało, ze względu na dużą znajomość ideologii, w czym specjalizował się Logig. Po tygodniu Marian był już odkryty, w zasadzie to sam już się przyznał w Sądzie. Ku jego uciesze, kilka osób było przeciw jego banowaniu, w tym dwóch Sędziów, którzy jednak zostali przekonani do tego, aby zbanować von Liberalisa. Niektórzy nowsi gracze kojarzą Logiga bardziej z Liberalisem. Kucyk Pony Konto założone, aby uatrakcyjnić CWO. Najpierw założył własną partię Kucyki Pony o poglądach agorystycznych, która nie została przyjęta przez społeczność z aprobatą. Później, co miało podkreślić różnorodność CWO, przeszedł do CWO. Zabieg mający uatrakcyjnić CWO kompletnie nie wyszedł, tylko pogorszył sytuację partii, a sam Kucyk Pony nie brał udziału w debacie publicznej Hong Xiuquan/Hong von Logig Tym kontem Aleksy gra dziś. Zanim Hong przyznał się kim jest, na początku ogólnie dobrze się sprawował, a później w zasadzie odpuścił sobie grę. Początek jego gry zaczyna się od założenie kompletnie nieudanej partii "Zjednoczenie Wolności". Potem wstąpił do Demokratów.wp, i rozpoczął się tam okres przemian. D.wp dzięki utworzeniu licznej frakcji libertariańskiej stało się 2 partią pod względem liczebności. Niestety, 2 osoby z partii nie wzięły udziału w wyborach, co spowodowało 3 miejsce na liście i koalicję z Together. Niestety, na wskutek walk wewnętrznych Honga i Johna Szczerbiaka, partia upadała. Hong, przejąwszy w partii władzę, zmniejszył składki na czas kryzysu, co wywołało dla Szczerbiaka wojnę. Oskarżał on Xiuquana o "wspieranie TG", z którym sam nawiązał współpracę. John Szczerbiak nie mógł się pogodzić z utratą władzy. W końcu Hong odszedł z partii, razem z większością członków partii a John jeszcze jakiś czas trzymał ster tonącego statku, aż w końcu usunął partię. W tym czasie w koalicji TG-D.wp Hong miał posadę wicepremiera, która niestety z niczym się nie wiązała. Później Hong współtworzył Ruch Sprawiedliwych, mający zrzeszać dawną frakcję libertariańską w D.wp. Niestety, po krótkim czasie przewodniczący stał się nieaktywny. Nastęnie Hong po spradycznym wchodzeniu do WP postanowił powrócić. Na początku założył partię wraz z Jarosławem Michnikiem i Markiem Ziemianem - kolejną odsłonę kolibra - która niestety przez destrukcyjne działania Marka szybko upadła. Prawdopodobnie - gdyby nie nieaktywność jednego z członków i szybki rozpad - mogła by być pierwszą partią w kolejnej edycji gry która wygrała wybory, wygrywając z Together. Później nastąpił czas, który jest już gorzej opisany. W pierwszym rządzie nowej edycji Hong miał główną posadę w "superministerstwie". Potem nastąpił czas bardziej żartobliwej działalności Logiga. Dołączył on do Partii Rozumu i Godności Człowieka założoną przez Waltera de Large. Do partii dołączył wiecznie nieaktywny Arcy Mistrz kojarzony z Partią Miecza i Stali. Po stosunkowo krótkim okresie w PRiGCZ założył własną partię i zawarł koalicję z pędzącym jak wiatr EFD. Z początku EFD miało być konsolidacją w luźną koalicję kilku partyjek, ale później zawarło kolaicję ze skostniałym TG, co nie spodobało się Hongowi ze względu na osobowość Marka Ziemiana (pieszczotliwie nazywanego później Ziemkiem) w tejże partii. Mimo to, postanowił wytrwać w koalicji. Ku niezadowoleniu Logiga, nie był nawet posłem z ramienia "Sabatu Czarownic", który miał przejąć władzę. Po 3 pod rząd wygranych kadencjach EFD zaczęło "gnić". W tym czasie Jarosław Michnik chciał założyć wraz z Logigiem i innymi jego współpracownikowi nową partię - LUC. Jak wiadomo LUC później było głównym rozgrywającym na scenie politycznej WP, a Hong związał się z Michnikiem i innymi na dłużej. Wszystkie konta Aleksego ułożone od najstarszego do najnowszego Aleksy Logig (znaczące konto) Kokaman okatachaki (znaczące konto) komin niepospolity Kucyk Pony Aggni Dostojewskio Centrum Czentrum (znaczące konto) Patryk Miał Krass Mauron Przepraszam Przepraszam Aleksy Logigg Marian von Liberalis (znaczące konto) Hong Xiuquan/Hong von Logig (znaczące konto używane obecnie) Okoliczności banowania znaczących kont Hipotetycznie podzielę banowanie znaczących kont na "fale": fale 1, fale 2, fale 3, fale 4 i fale 5, z tym, że fala 3 nie dotyczyła znaczącego konta. Fala 1: Zbanowanie Kokamana okatachakiego Kokaman był bardzo kontrowersyjną (w sensie negatywnym) i nie lubianą postacią, z małymi wyjątkami owocnej współpracy. Można się było domyślać, że to multikonto: Większość kont przesyłało Kokamanowi pieniądze. Jednakże zostały zbanowane tylko te, który zostało zrobione z tego samego IP. Admin wykazał się w tym przypadku niekompetencją, ponieważ wiele innych poszlak na to wskazywało: To samo hasło, podobne e-maile, różniące się tylko pojedynczymi cyframi, tajemnicze wylogowywanie się i logowanie się w podobnych momentach, a także ta sama sieć internetowa. Logig, który jako pierwszy skomentował post Admina powiadamiający o zbanowaniu kilku graczy, na co Admin mu odpowiedział, że jego też zaraz zbanuje. Co się później potwierdziło, Admin dostał cynk, na to, że jestem multi Kokamana. W pierwszej fali polegli: Kokaman okatachaki, Kucyk Pony, Aggni Dostojewskio Fala 2: Zbanowanie Centrum Czentrum Centrum Czentrum był graczem dość... normalnym, tylko przejawiał dziecinne zachowania i zachowania podobne do Kokamana okatachakiego. Z początku o prawdzie o nim wiedziało tylko kilku graczy. Jednak później widziało to już coraz większe grono. Centrum został zbanowany w dość dziwnych okolicznościach, bo Admin nie poinformował, że zbanował jakiekolwiek konto. Dopiero później wszyscy się dowiedzieli o co chodzi. W wyniku tej fali poległ tylko Centrum Czentrum. Fala 3: Zbanowanie Patryka Miała to konto nie było znaczące, w zasadzie nie miało konkretnego celu istnienia. Patryk był stworzony bodajże z tego samego IP co Kokaman lub Centrum. To dawało trochę do myślenia. Admin zainteresował się nim ze względu na charakterystyczny styl bycia, i dość dobrą znajomość gry. Jego partia przez niektórych została dość ciepło przyjęta, więc nie wzbudzał wśród graczy większego zainteresowania. Admin nie poinformował, że kogokolwiek zbanował, a o tym, że Patryk Miał to konto Aleksego dowiedziano się dopiero w 5 fali. Fala 4: Zbanowanie Aleksego Logiga Była to - razem z piątą falą - największa fala. Szanowany gracz, dawniej podejrzewany o multikonta, o czym zapomniano, zostaje zbanowany przez Admina który powrócił po nieobecności. Pisałem już o tym w tekście o Logigu. Dopiero przewodniczący WiN-u musiał się dopytywać, co się stało, bo nikt się nie domyślał, że Logig został zbanowany. Na początku myślano, że to błąd systemu lub Admina. Dopiero później sam Logig założył konto "Przepraszam przepraszam i wyjaśnił sytuacje". Konto istniało do 5 fali, jednak aktywnie używane tylko przez okres tygodniowego pobytu w więzieniu Mariana von Liberalisa. Fala 5: Zbanowanie Mariana von Liberalisa Fala 5 była razem z 4 największa. Część opisałem w notce o Liberalisie. Liberalis nie mógł się powstrzymać od wstawienia linka z piosenką Miecz i Stal Teignesa Unhjemsona. Dowody na Liberalisa były piorunujące, wytykano mu każdy element podobny do Logiga, od hasła, po znajomość ideologii. Po tym zdarzeniu Aleksy postanowił nie grać w WP, jednak wrócił, będąc przez dłuższy czas nieaktywny Próby zostania Prezydentem Aleksy swoimi dwoma kontami próbował swoich sił w wyborach Prezydenckich. Pierwszy raz próbował jako Kokaman okatachaki i hasłem "patriotyzm jest z nami!". Startował u boku własnej partii Centrum Wolności http://www.xn--wirtualnepastwo-6tc.pl/?a=dyskusje&act=temat&id=300 Na następny raz Aleksy musiał czekać do następnego roku, już jako Hong Xiuquan z hasłem "zmiany!" z ramienia Centrum Libertariańskiego http://www.xn--wirtualnepastwo-6tc.pl/?a=dyskusje&act=temat&id=1369 Następnie stworzył trollską kampanię z hasłem "TWÓJ GŁOS!" z ramienia własnej partii Charles Dadant, wykorzystując postać wyżej wymienionego pszczelarza http://www.xn--wirtualnepastwo-6tc.pl/?a=dyskusje&act=temat&id=1424 Później Hong z desperacji niskim poziomem gry i jej powolnym upadkiem niezależnie wystartował z kampanią "Pif! Paf!". Hong dostał 8 głosów i zabrakło mu jednego do II tury wyborów prezydenckich http://www.xn--wirtualnepastwo-6tc.pl/?a=dyskusje&act=temat&id=1519 Wystartował również w trollskiej kampanii z ramienia Partii Rozumu i Godności Człowieka z przystępnym hasłem "i tak głosuję na Honga!". Uzyskał pięć głosów zajmując przedostatnie miejsce (5 głosów), poparło go również LUC. http://www.xn--wirtualnepastwo-6tc.pl/?a=dyskusje&act=temat&id=2009 Programy prezydenckie Kokaman okatachaki: 1. Ograniczenie konkursów, bo po co Nowak ma płacić za nagrodę Kowalskiego? 2. Wszelakie akcje wspierające patriotyzm, historie, kulturę będą mile widziane i wspierane przez rząd. 3. Ustawy niszczące przedsiębiorczość nie będą podpisywane przez prezydenta 4. Tworzenie wątków dla graczy o systemie podatkowym i tym podobnych sprawach. 5. Większa aktywność prezydenta na Hyde Park 6. Każdy minister, będzie musiał mieć swój wątek na Hyde Park i Mównicy Sejmowej 7. Podzielenie Wirtualnego Państwa na miasta. 8. Godne przedstawicielstwo Naszego kraju za granicą. Hong Xiuquan #1 (brak konkretnego programu) Czemu chcę startować? Uważam, że należy przełamać układ WiN-u na władzę, wprowadzając Prezydenta, który nie będzie oceniał ludzi po przynależności partyjnej, a po poziomie jaki po sobie reprezentują. Jakie są moje poglądy? Jestem libertarianinem, ceniącym sobie wolność jednostki, jednocześnie propagując wartości konserwatywne. Co proponuje? Lepszy poziom dyskusji (dotychczas było tylko kilka porządnych ze strony Prezydenta - choć jako członek GP postaram się to zmienić ;), nowe, nie robione dotychczas w WP konkursy, a także reklamę gry w różnorodnych środowiskach politycznych. Hong Xiuquan #2 Co jest moim programem? Przede wszystkim zepsucie tego podziału. Pif, paf! Trudno w moim przypadku liczyć na wygraną. Po pierwsze, za późno wystawiłem kampanię, po drugie, dla "starszych" jestem multikonciarzem, który miał swoje pięć minut, a dla nowych, ot, takim Hongiem Xiuquanem który pogrywa sobie od niedawna i nie jest za bardzo aktywny. Hong von Logig (brak konkretnego programu) Plakaty Artykuły Aleksy napisał bardzo wiele artykułów, w gazetach Blog Wywiadów, Ziemianizm Powszechny, Kleizm, Rewolucja Polityczna, Custodi, Aksyomaty i jeszcze jednej gazecie której nazwa została zapomniana. Ogółem sprzedał dokładnie 350 egzemplarzy swoich artykułów. Oprócz tego ma pojedyncze artykuły, niezwiązane z gazetami. Pomoc dla wojska i budżetu Aleksy dla wojska zafundował 17 baterii altylerii, 2 pojazdy medyczne, 1 pojazd inżynieryjny i 1 transporter opancerzony. Na dodatek wpłacił 500PLV bez konkretnego zakupu i 600PLV. Łącznie wszytkie maszyny kosztowały 307560PLV. Łączne wydatki wyniosły 308660PLV. Wielka LUC Hong doprowadziłdo powstania legendarnej wielkiej LUC na koniec swojej kariery politycznej. Wykorzystując błąd gry dodał 3/4 ważnych członków WP do LUC. Wcześniej na cmentarzu wypowiedział te 3 wypowiedzi: "ga... (następna wypowiedź) gal... (następna wypowiedź) gali...". ''Prawdopodobnie nikt do końca nie wiedział o co Logigowi chodziło. Ocena przez wybranych graczy znaczących kont Logiga (w trakcie) Martins Roley (o Marianie von Liberalisie i Aleksym Logigu: "''Uważam ich za polityków dość dobrych i o ciekawych poglądach." Tomasz Majewski (o wszystkich kontach): "Uważam masowo, że wszystkie te konta były mi zawsze tak bardzo wszystko jedno oprócz von Liberalisa, którego chciałem usadzić gdy byłem sędzią" Mati Kubiak: (o wszystkich kontach) "Uważałem te konta za spamerskie i jakoś nie zwracałem na nie uwagi. Jak już to Liberalis wydawał się nieco merytoryczny" Albert Wettin von Saschen (o Logigu): "Ja znałem tylko Aleksego Logiga, z którym miałem przyjemność pracować razem jako Sędzia w Sądzie Najwyższym i pozostały mi z tego kontaktu miłe wspomnienia. Nie jestem natomiast w stanie powiedzieć nic na temat pozostałych kont, bo nie miałem nic do czynienia z tamtymi osobami. Ani źle, ani dobrze." Druid Robert. (o Logigu): "Dobry Troll, szanuję" Teigenes Unhjemson (o wszystkich kontach): "Kokamanowi dałem się namówić na wywiad nt. jogurtów. Miałem podejrzenia, iż to Tomek Majewski bądź jakiś inna supergwiazda wirtualnej sceny politycznej robi sobie jaja. Centrum Czentrum dość dużo się wypowiadał. Profil ten był dość dziecinny, ale w porównaniu do niektórych "liberalnych polityków" i tak całkiem merytoryczny. Aleksy Logig natomiast to jeden z najwspanialszych graczy w całej historii WP. Ani się do władzy nie pchał, ani nie traktował tej gry strasznie poważnie. A do tego był ze mną w koalicji. "72(?) zasady państwa fajnego" powinny stanowić niepodważalną linię programową każdej organizacji politycznej. O Marianie von Liberalis nic nie wiem, po za tym że nabił mi sławę wrzucając moją piosenkę na portal tekstowo." Krzysztof Woroniecki (o wszystkich kontach): "Nie traktowałem ich poważnie" Kategoria:Politycy Kategoria:Politycy LUC Stanisław Frankowski (o Hongu von Logigu): "Troll o nieprzeciętnej inteligencji i potencjale" Paweł Wiernobum (o Marianie von Liberalis): "Mój pierwszy przyjaciel polityczny w WP, posiadał wielkie atuty w dziedzinie ekonomii, nie poradził sobie jednak ostatecznie jako polityk i szef ZL"Kategoria:Politycy CWO Kategoria:Ministerstwo Finansów Kategoria:Ministrowie Kategoria:Ministrowie Majątku Narodowego Kategoria:Ministrowie Finansów Kategoria:Sędziowie Kategoria:Multikonciarze Kategoria:Recydywiści